


Letting Go Hurts... A Lot

by acercrea



Series: Shaking Out the Cobweb Scenes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's day gets better, M/M, Stiles is a good friend, Watching Movies, just hanging out, ordering takeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: It is the anniversary of the fire and Derek just wants to ignore the world for a day. Stiles isn't going to let him do it alone.





	Letting Go Hurts... A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in the series of me finding a prompt and just writing to get back into it and make it a habit again. This is not connected to the one before it or any of the ones that will come after.

_Knock-knock-knock._

_Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock._

_Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock._

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNO-_

“Thanks for opening the door, that was starting to hurt,” Stiles commented, shaking out his hand when Derek opened the door.

“Go away. I’m really not in the mood today,” Derek growled, letting out a surprised noise when Stiles slipped by him and into the loft before Derek could stop him.

“I figured you wouldn’t be. Lucky for me you don’t have a choice, I’m here for the duration, dad has Natalie Martin over and I have been exiled. And before you say it, I have not been sexiled, that is not something I want to think about. So I have movies and vanilla ice cream and chai tea so we can do chai tea floats, which are amazing, we just have to brew the tea a little stronger and cool it to room temperature before we pour it over the ice cream, so I am going to get started on that so by the time the first movie is over those will be ready to assemble. Do you want to order pizza and Chinese now or should we wait until not long before the first movie ends so that we don’t have to pause to answer the door?” Stiles inquired, rummaging around Derek’s kitchen for the kettle he knew was in one of the cupboards.

“This is happening today, no matter how long I protest, isn’t it?” Derek asked from the door.

“Yes, it is,” Stiles replied, finding the kettle with a whoop and setting the base on the counter before removing the pot to fill.

“Fine, we should order the food later, and you are dealing with the delivery guys, I’m not in the mood for small talk today,” Derek sighed, going to another cabinet to pull out mugs for the tea.

“Great. And the first movie is Live Free or Die Hard, the only movie that provides the cinematic buffet that is a villain who survives getting hit by a car and thrown 30 feet, several explosions, and having to bail out of his flying helicopter when a car was thrown at it, only to die being grinded to death in some sort of cooling system. And that isn’t even the main villain, it is just the assassin that the main villain sent after the Justin Long character. You are going to love it, nothing of substance happens,” Stiles promised, moving back into the main room to cue up the movie while he waited for the water to boil.

**

“You were right, that movie was kind of what I needed. A way to turn my brain off for a few hours today. Thanks for the distraction,” Derek conceded as the credits rolled, the chai tea floats long finished on the table in front of them.

“Of course, big guy. I figured that a distraction would be good for you today,” Stiles shrugged as he rummaged in the bag for the other movies he had brought with him.

“I was wondering if you remembered what today was or not. Every time I think I have let the past go something happens that completely derails me. I thought I was over the fire and the Laura died. I thought killing Peter would quell the desire for vengeance I had carried around for years and it made me feel worse. I thought that building a new pack would make me feel like I had a family again, and then Erica and Boyd were killed. I thought starting a new relationship would help me get past what Kate had done to me and I still don’t know how much of that was a love spell and how much was actually real. Every time I try to move on something literally kicks me down again,” Derek sighed dejectedly, scrubbing a hand down his face.

“Take it from me, letting go hurts… a lot, but if you can manage to do it you will feel so much lighter you will almost believe that you could fly. And on the days where you feel so heavy you can barely lift yourself out of bed? I’ll be here to help pick you up,” Stiles promised, reaching over to lace his fingers with Derek’s and squeezing gently.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Derek said, squeezing back and locking eyes with Stiles.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Stiles reiterated, leaning forward a little.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered, also closing the distance.

Derek froze suddenly when their lips were just brushing, causing Stiles to back up and trying to figure out what line he stepped over. “Derek, what did I do?” Stiles asked.

“Nothing,” Derek replied.

_Knock-knock._

“The pizza guy is here,” Derek chuckled, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Oh! I thought I had already fucked this up somehow. I’ll be right back,” Stiles spoke, getting up to pay for the food.

The second Stiles had shut the door Derek was in his space, taking the pizza box and setting it gently on the table next to the door, before turning all of his attention to Stiles, boxing him in by placing both hands on the door on either side of Stiles’ head, before leaning in to run his nose up and down Stiles’ throat, scenting him.

“Derek,” Stiles whispered, trying to wrap his head around how this already felt like the sexiest thing that had ever happened to him and they hadn’t even kissed yet.

“Sorry, just trying to fly,” Derek replied softly before tipping his head up to claim Stiles’ lips.

**

Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://acercrea.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, leave a kudos or comment, and if you want a ficlet of your own send me a pair and a prompt in the comments. I will do my best to fulfill all requests as long as the pairing or prompt doesn't squick me out.


End file.
